


Portraits of a lifetime

by Narya



Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Domestic, Fanart, Gen, Lingerie, M/M, Portrait, banshee - Freeform, sciles!Baby, some fanarts might contain nudity, those are named NSFW for viewing purposes, wolfed out Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of portraits and fanarts, some are just practice, others were actually prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scott McCall

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter is a different image, content on the title.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like an open wound


	2. Melissa McCall




	3. Sheriff Stilinski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will have my curly fries.


	4. Lydia Martin




	5. Allison Argent




	6. Sterek (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me back in.

  
_Let it be printed, let it be known_   
_I’m leaving you, I’m going home_   
_And all you can do is just watch me go_   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Let me back in, by Rilo Kiley.


	7. Stiles Stilinski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so if we're gonna do this, then I think you're just gonna have to take me with you then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm moving on to colors, baby! *dances away*


	8. Vernon Boyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--12:46--
> 
> “You remember what time it was when you last saw her?”
> 
> “I don’t know I can’t remember”
> 
> “Sometimes it helps to put yourself right back in the moment. Imagine you’re seeing Alicia skating on the ice rink, plenty of other people around and then what?”
> 
> “And then, then she was just gone”.


	9. In the eye of the beholder (Scott McCall - NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott McCall - NSFW  
> prompt for Scottinpanties in tumblr.


	10. You left me speechless (Sterek - NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And after all the boys and girls that we've been through  
> Would you give it all up?  
> Could you give it all up?
> 
> If I promise boy to you  
> That I'll never talk again  
> And I'll never love again  
> I'll never write a song  
> Won't even sing along
> 
> I'll never love again

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On [tumblr](http://ucanhavemysoup.tumblr.com/post/72273552242/bottom-derek-for-anon)


	11. Noah Puckerman




	12. Banshee (Slightly nsfw - nudity)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did we get here?  
> Where is the silence?  
> We need to breath in  
> How can you sleep when war is all over?

> Body Reference from [GillianStock](http://gillianstock.deviantart.com/) in [here](http://gillianstock.deviantart.com/art/Blind-Faith-Stock-5-194094419)  
> 


	13. Stiles Stilinski - Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
> 'Cause everything is never as it seems
> 
> (Owl City - Fireflies)


	14. Sciles - Domestic - Commission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commission for imaginesciles on tumblr. She asked me for the most amazing domestic feels I've had to this day :D.  
> The wolf on the pajamas was made with a base made by QueenCarolina on Deviantart.


	15. Stiles Stilinski - Morning Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companion piece to Fireflies.


	16. Kira Yukimura Palette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Palette Challenge on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time drawing Kira, so I'm not completely happy with it, but I am happy with the colors I guess...


	17. Scott McCall Palette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Palette Challenge on tumblr


	18. Stiles Stilinski Palette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Palette Challenge on Tumblr


	19. Kira Yukimura Palette 2nd version




	20. Wolfed out Scott McCall Palette




	21. Melissa McCall Palette




	22. Alan Deaton Palette




	23. Vernon Boyd IV Palette




	24. Stiles Stilinski Palette 2nd Version




	25. Peter Hale Palette

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open to prompts, which you can leave at my [tumblr](http://ucanhavemysoup.tumblr.com) or here in the comments.


End file.
